The Werehog And Werewolf
by Gammasickness
Summary: This Story is about Chip, Sonic, and a Wolf named Lia that gets mixed up in some fun adventures!
1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm Lia, Lia the Wolf. Yeah I used to have a boyfriend it was one and only Sonic the Hedgehog. I knew him when I was 6 and he was 8! The reason, why you want to know? Well when I sleeping I heard a noise come from outside. The curiosity got the best of me so I went outside and looked around and then out of no where a werewolf jumps from the bushes and attacked me. It let me live for some reason. I already knew a lot about werewolves then I realized that I was a danger to everyone including Sonic. So one day I broke up with him he didn't understand why either but I couldn't tell him because he would only want to stay with me, he was heart broken, and he has never forgotten me either as I have him.

So here we are in the present I just wonder how Sonic is these days. So I decided to go to the park. When I arrived you would of never of imagined who was there. Sonic out of no came up and hugged me tight I flinched because i wasn't suspecting to come over that fast! "Hi Sonic" I replied when he was done hugging me. "So what are you up to these days?" I asked him. "The usual trying to defeat Eggbutt." he answered with a cocky grin "You?" he asked me "Ah not much I've just been having pains that's all." i answered with a hint of nervousness in my voice. "From what?" he asked me. "Uh ... Look at that the sun's starting to set how awesome I should be going! See ya later!" I said. He started yelling.

"CHIP! CHIP!" I turned around there was a weird floating dog, fairy, fly thing talking to Sonic. "We better hurry before you transform." My eyes widen Sonic looked at me wide eyed. I walked up to him to see what I thought that ... thing said. "Sonic, did say he just said what I thought he said!" I half asked and half yelled. "Um." he said. "Sonic you have to tell me!" I pleaded. "Yes" he said. "Do you want to know why I dumped you?!" I said with confidence. "WHY!" My confidence just dropped so I ran he ran after me till I reached my house the sun finally set we both cried out in pain both of us dropped to the ground I said "This is GRRR why!" he looked up and saw I was transforming like him I was done first because I've been a were for a long time. I stood up and waited for Sonic to finish. He finally stood up "It's about time you were done! How long were you a Werehog?" i asked "Not very long. Wait werehog?" he asked. "Yeah see I am a Were "WOLF" and you are a hedgehog so it makes you a were "HOG". I've been a werewolf for a long time this is why I dumped because I was afraid that i would hurt you." I explained. "Why aren't you attacking me now then?" he asked. "That's because you are a WERE like me that means we can start dating again YAY" I said happily.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well how'd you get like this" I asked him. "LONG STORY." he said. After 15 minutes of that story my jaw was probably at Chun nan right now. "You?"he asked me. "Well when we were still dating I was sleeping then I heard a noise outside and I went outside then out of nowhere a werewolf jumps out of the bushes and starts mauling me it let me live for some reason so I dumped you that's my story." I said. " Wow, I thought I just did something wrong." he said taking that bit of information. "Did you just hear that." I said my ears we straight up. "What?" His ears did the same. "It sounded like hissing."  
Then out of no where this evil looking creature was hissing at me it was purple and had an aura of darkness coming it. "Nightmare." I heard Sonic say. "A what?" I asked "Just hit non stop that should defeat." he told me. We both went in closer to the nightmare. Sonic growled and stared hitting it I went in and grabbed it it scratched me on the arm, I roared in pain and rage I slashed and punched it till it disappeared in a puff of black smoke. "You alright Lia?" Sonic asked me. "Yep just a scratch!" I said. I started to walk away to the woods I noticed that Sonic was following me. "What is it Sonic?" I asked him. "Well, Can't I follow you Lia?" he asked me. "Whatever." I muttered under my breath. 'Why is he following me?' I wondered to myself "What are you supposed to be doing right now Sonic?" I asked him annoyed. "What? Oh well, um I um well I can umm." I went to his face looked him strait in the eyes and kissed him. "Now go out there and go get em'." I told him. He smiled and said "Thank you Lia." and ran off into the night. I howled to the moon after I was finished I heard him howl too. A smile came across my muzzle and I thought out loud "Now what am I going to do now?" So I ran out into the night after Sonic.


	3. Chapter 3

I finally caught up to Sonic. "Sonic," I huffed. "Can I come with you?" i asked. "Well, do ya know what I'm doin'?" he asked " I think you are going to put the world back together and kick egghead's butt." I said as i rolled my eyes. "You betcha'" he said with a thumbs up. I yelled in pain as I fell to the ground along with Sonic as we both transformed back to normal it doesn't hurt as much though. I stood up waiting for Sonic. "Hey by the way how's Tails doin?" I asked him. He stood up and said "He's great he is probably at the shop right now." "Does he know about you know what?" I asked with my eye ridges raised. "Yeah, he found out when I saved him a bunch of those gaia creatures." he said. "How bout Amy?" I asked with a smile on my face from the memories of her trying to pummeled me because I was dating Sonic. "No not yet." he said sheepishly. "I understand Sonic." I told him as I rubbed his back. He smiled "Thanks Lia." he said gratefully. "Well I better go for my daily run." Sonic said as he stretched. "I'll meet you at Tails' place!" he yelled at me. "I haven't seen Tails since he was a little pup." I thought to myself. "Well better go search for him."  
So the Journey Begins.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why couldn't Sonic just point the direction to Tails' shop?" I muttered under my breath. I Heard someone running behind then. BAM! "Oh, I'm so sorry." Someone apologized "It's alright." I said when I stood up and brushed myself off. I looked up to see a two tailed fox standing in front of me. "Tails?" I asked "Yeah, do I know you?" he asked. "TAILS!" I said as I went up and gave him a bear hug. after I was done I said "Do you remember me?" I asked. "No not really." he said "I'm Lia and used to date Sonic I haven't seen you since you were a little thing." I answered to clear all this confusion. "Oh well hi Lia." he said "I was supposed to come to your shop Tails but I didn't know where it was at." I told him. "Okay then follow me." he started to walk "Why were you running Tails?" I asked him "Well I saw one of Egghead's robots coming towards me-" he started. "Tails I thought you have all those gadgets and stuff with you-" I asked but he interrupted. "Well I was no where near my shop and had no gadgets with me at the time and I just wanted to get away so I just ran I didn't know why I didn't just go back to the shop it was just like something inside just told me to come this way and when I did I ran into you."he answered "Well here were are!" he said "Finally."I muttered under my breath so he couldn't hear me. "Sit down and wait for Sonic to come!" he told me.  
"I'm here!" I heard Sonic say


	5. Chapter 5

"It's about time." I muttered under my breath. "Well what's up Tails?" Sonic asked. "We only restored 1 emerald so far Sonic your next destination would be Spagonia!" Tails answered Sonic excitedly. "Okay buddy let's go." Sonic said with a thumbs up. "Spagonia gee I've always wanted to go there!" I said excitedly out loud. "Were going to take the tornado, Sonic!" Tails told sonic. "Okay Tails lead the way!" I followed Sonic who was following Tails. "Hop on in Lia!" Sonic told me. He took my hand I blushed a bit. I noticed he cheek was tinted red too. He pulled me up to his seat because there wasn't enough room in the tornado so I had to sit in the same sit as Sonic. I looked away from his to look out the window to see it is about 4:30 PM. I tuned to Sonic and whispered in his ears " It's almost time for us to change." he glanced out the window. "Tails land!" Sonic said "Why Sonic?" Tails asked in confusion. "JUST DO IT!" Sonic yelled. "Okay Sonic." Tails muttered under his breath. Once we landed Sonic and I ran out into the forest. "Sonic I know that your transforming but about that wolf girl?" Tails thought to himself.  
So the mystery of the mystery girl is on for Tails to figure out.


	6. Chapter 6

We both fell to the ground with a thud. I Started to change. My nails grew long and sharp into claws, my teeth grew into sharp long fangs my fur grew on length, my fur couldn't darken like Sonic's because my fur is white. I stood up waiting for Sonic, once he was done I said "What are we gonna do now I know Tails is suspicious of me and he wants to find out what." Sonic groaned then finally stood up "Man that hurts. Well we could just try to stay away from him if he comes close." Sonic Suggested. "I have a better plan." I told sonic with an evil plot in the making face. "What it can't be as good as mine!" Sonic said. "No it's not better but it's funnier. Okay if Tails sees us walking around and happens to have a flashlight we are going to scare him so badly he wouldn't leave the shop for weeks!" I laughed. "I think I'll go with your idea." he agreed. 'I know this isn't going to work with me in it because he knows what I look like in the shadows but Lia she'll get him good. But I can't let her do that to my buddy though oh well. I have a felling that she has a lot of explaining to do and me too when he finds out.' Sonic thought to himself. "Come on Sonic I thought you were the fastest thing alive!" I yelled.

Poor Tails is in for a scaring. Will he find out it's Lia (Most likely) Stayed tuned for more of The Werehog and Werewolf.


	7. Chapter 7

Tails' POV  
I wonder where Sonic went I know he is transforming at night why that girl does he want to show her or does she already know. "SOOONNNIICCC!" I heard a voice cry it was AMY! "Amy!" I yelled to her. "Tails have you seen Sonic?" she asked. I knew Sonic didn't want me to tell her and I am not going to. "Uhh he just went in the woods with that girl." I told her I saw her face turn beet red. "WHAT! WHAT GIRL?!" she spat in my face. "Lia the Wolf I think." I whispered. "Now I have to find Sonic!" she said. "Come on Tails!" She grabbed my arm and started pulling me no I me DRAGGING me. "Uh Amy. Sonic isn't feeling well and he will be back in the morning too Amy." I said trying for her not to find out about Sonic and I kinda feel bad for Lia that I told Amy about her. "No were going to find Sonic now!" I was dragged into the forest.

Will Amy find Sonic as a Werehog or Hedgehog who knows (Well I do anyway) How bad will Tails get scared by Lia?


	8. Chapter 8

"Lia this isn't going to work!" Sonic said. "It is if you just hide in that tree it'll still work!" I told him. "What ever you say." I heard him say quietly. "Sooonic?" a girl voice yelled. "Oh gee Amy's here Lia lets run while we still can!" I heard Sonic say. "Ok!" I said a bit too loudly.  
Amy's POV

"What was that Tails?" I asked. "He he." Tails giggled. "What's so funny" I asked frustrated. "It's probably Sonic Amy." he told me. I heard growling. "I KNOW SONIC!" It sounded animal like. "Lia!?" Tails asked out loud. "Whose Lia, Tails." I asked a bit confused. "Oh nothing."  
End of Amy's POV

"Oh Darn it!" I spit out when I realized that they heard me. "I think it came from here Tails." I heard Amy say. "SONIC WAIT UP!" I yelled I ran after him. "Look something right there I turned my head around to see a bright light. I turned around and growled then howled into the night I say that Sonic was in a tree. Amy and Tails fell down with the funniest look on their face that you could imagine. "I Heard Sonic trying to hold in a giggle. Then I heard a CRACK! Sonic fell of the tree following me into the night. When we ran Sonic laughed so hard I don't he could breath right again.

Will Tails find out that the beast is acutally Lia?  
Will Amy find out sonic was that other beast?


	9. Chapter 9

"Lia this isn't going to work!" Sonic said. "It is if you just hide in that tree it'll still work!" I told him. "What ever you say." I heard him say quietly. "Sooonic?" a girl voice yelled. "Oh gee Amy's here Lia lets run while we still can!" I heard Sonic say. "Ok!" I said a bit too loudly.  
Amy's POV

"What was that Tails?" I asked. "He he." Tails giggled. "What's so funny" I asked frustrated. "It's probably Sonic Amy." he told me. I heard growling. "I KNOW SONIC!" It sounded animal like. "Lia!?" Tails asked out loud. "Whose Lia, Tails." I asked a bit confused. "Oh nothing."  
End of Amy's POV

"Oh Darn it!" I spit out when I realized that they heard me. "I think it came from here Tails." I heard Amy say. "SONIC WAIT UP!" I yelled I ran after him. "Look something right there I turned my head around to see a bright light. I turned around and growled then howled into the night I say that Sonic was in a tree. Amy and Tails fell down with the funniest look on their face that you could imagine. "I Heard Sonic trying to hold in a giggle. Then I heard a CRACK! Sonic fell of the tree following me into the night. When we ran Sonic laughed so hard I don't he could breath right again.

Will Tails find out that the beast is acutally Lia?  
Will Amy find out sonic was that other beast?


	10. Chapter 10

Sonic and I ran and ran we finally transformed to normal. "We should be heading back Lia." Sonic said. "I'm scared Sonic. I'm scared to go back. If Tails figured out. I don't want them to think I'm a monster." I said with my head in my hands. "Come on Lia your tougher than that you should just tell em." he said comfortingly "You haven't told Amy Sonic so why should you think I would tell them!" I yelled frustrated. "I'm sorry I will tell her today tonight. I won't tell them about you Lia." he said sadly. "Alright I'll come." I decided. "Let's go!"

At Tails' Place

"Amy that was Sonic behind me." Tails tried to explain. "No it can't be Tails. I saw him just that morning!" Amy argued. "Amy, Eggman spilt the world apart with the chaos emeralds and drained their power. When he shot the laser here it also hit Sonic too causing him to transform in that at night!" Tail said. "Ohhh my poor Sonic!" Amy said with tears in her eyes. "Lets go find em Tails!"Amy said confidently. "Amy Sonic will be normal now so we should wait a while!" Tails said so he wouldn't be dragged off again like last night. "Alright Tails lets wait!"

Will Amy find Sonic tonight or will he find her.  
What about Lia? Will anyone figure out it's her?  
Where's Chip anyway?


	11. Chapter 11

"So where's Chip at Sonic?" I asked. "I've never stop to think where he might go when he flies of." Sonic shrugged. "CHIP CHIP HERE BOY!" Sonic yelled. I had to giggle it sounded like he was calling a dog. "Hiya Sonic!" Chip said. "Chip what's that on your face?" Sonic asked. "Chocolate." Chip answered. "Where were you exactly?" " The candy store!" I laughed so hard I fell off the rock I was sitting on. "What?!" Chip asked annoyed. "Sorry." I said giggling. "I'm going Sonic, see ya later!" Chip yelled. We both waved goodbye when he was flying off to the unknown. "Well lets get going!" I said.

Tails' place  
"Oh where are they!" Amy said impatiently. "Look Amy, there they are!" Tails said as he pointed out the window. Amy ran to the window and pressed her face against the glass. Amy ran out the door "SOOONNIICC!" Amy yelled. I tensed ready for her to hit me with her piko piko hammer. Amy ran into Sonic hugging him. "Uh hi Amy." Sonic said a bit embarrassed. "I feel so bad for you!" she cried. "Why is that Amy?" Sonic asked a bit confused. "You transform into a monster every night!" she said me and Sonic were both shocked "Tails I told you not to tell her!" Sonic said disappointed in his buddy. "Sorry Sonic she had to know." he said with pleading eyes then Tails eyes went to me. "What about you?" Tails asked. "Why do you always go with Sonic when he transforms?" he asked with a I need answers NOW look. "Um ah well you see um. It's classified." I said. "NO IT'S NOT TELL ME NOW!" Tails demanded. "We have to know if we can trust you or not!" Tails yelled

Well at least we know where Chip is!  
Ouch! What a tough situation for Lia let's hope it goes okay!


	12. Chapter 12

"We need to know if we can trust you!" Tails pleaded. Everyone made a circle around me and I was in the middle. 'What should I say? Should I tell them no they'll think I'm a jerk and make me go back to where I came from!' I thought to my self. I looked at Sonic for support he just shrugged Tails and Amy saw him do that then looked at him. "Don't look at me!" He said. "Well you can trust me." I said "And?" Tails asked. "Um well." I looked at Sonic again for support. "Well um when me and Sonic were younger we were dating." I said while rubbing the back of my head. "And one night there was a rustling noise outside. I went outside this umm." I couldn't take it anymore so I just ran with tears falling to the ground. It was about noon when Sonic, Tails, and Amy found me sitting on a stump crying. Sonic came over to me and rubbed my back. "It's alright you don't have to tell them yet." He said comfortingly. "Sonic I think I'll tell them." I said crying a bit. I stood up on the stump and said. "I was attacked by werewolf and so I had to break up with Sonic!" I said loudly. "I'm the that thing that scared you half to death I'm sorry." I ran off. "She did get you guys pretty good!" Sonic said.

Amy and Tails found out Lia's secret will they accept what she is. (they Did with  
Sonic)  
Poor Lia under all this stress I wonder what she's doing right now!  
Where is Chip?! (At the candy store :D)


	13. Chapter 13

It was almost 7:00 PM and Lia was out in the woods walking trying to not to think of all that stress she's under. Then a red crimson and black hedgehog stepped out from the shadows. "Who are you?" He asked "Lia the Wolf! You?" I asked a bit confused. "Shadow the Hedgehog." he answered in a creepy dark voice. "LIA!" Sonic yelled. "Are you with Sonic?" he asked a bit surprised. "Um yeah." i answered "There you are- Shadow? What are you doing here?" Sonic said "Nothing you should know about faker!" Shadow said. "Lets go Lia!" Sonic took my hand and ran. I looked at shadow and saw a gun in his hand. My eyes widened 'He's going to hunt us?' I yelled in my thoughts. Sonic and I both transformed again into beasts. "Sonic that shady character has a gun. I saw him pull it out when you left!" I said. "He always has guns Lia don't worry." He said. "Where's Amy and Tails." I asked. "At the shop." he answered quickly. We both ran off into the night.

Is Shadow going to go all Van Helsing on them?  
Poor Lia under all this stress lets hope she makes it out ok!


	14. Chapter 14

Sonic started to slow down after awhile. We both screamed out in pain and fell to the ground with a thud we both transformed again. I stood up and sniffed the air. 'That Shadow guy is coming I gotta run! Should I tell Sonic? No he'll won't listen!' I thought to myself. "See ya Sonic!" I said while he was still transforming. 'Where is she going? Gotta get to her. Gee why does it have to hurt so much?' Sonic thought to himself.

"I found you. Now what do I do?" Shadow asked into the watch he was wearing. "SHOOT EM'!" The voice answered. "Yes Sir." Shadow said. Shadow jumped on a tree to get a birds eye view. "Hmmmm?" Shadow spotted a white creature running on fours sown a path. He jumped of the branch and ran after Lia in the shadows. He ran ahead of her then just waited for her to get to the end of the path where he waited. "Well hello there." he said. "Grrrr." I growled 'What should I do should I call for Sonic? Yeah!' "HOOOWWWWLLLLL" I howled. I saw Shadow grin. 'Just what I wanted wolf. Just what I wanted.' he thought to himself. "Why is Lia acting strange lately?" Sonic asked out loud. "HOOOWWWWLLLLL" He heard in the distance. "Oh no Lia!" and he was off in the night.

Oh no! Is Shadow going to shoot them?  
I hope Chip is having fun at the candy store right now!


	15. Chapter 15

"Oh no Lia!" Sonic said under hid breath. He ran on fours to find Lia with Shadow he had his guns out ready to shoot. "I've been expecting you." he said darkly. "Shadow" Sonic growled. "How do you know my name?" Shadow asked. "You know mine!" he snarled. "Uh..." shadow said. "Yeah and I know our name too." I said. "Um. AAAAAAHHHHH!" Shadow screamed like a little girl and ran. "HAA HA HA HA!" Sonic laughed harder than he did when scared Tails and Amy. "What's so funny?" I asked (I don't know Shadow) "He is supposed to be the tough character in this story but we made him scream like a little girl!" Sonic laughed. "Oh." I turned and thought to myself. 'I wonder who he works for. Did he find out anything?' Sonic noticed that my back was turned from him facing the way shadow ran. "What is it Lia." he asked. "I smell a another hedgehog." I answered sniffing the air. He sniffed the air too "Silver." I heard him mutter under his breath.

Shadow went screaming like a little girl!  
Uh oh Silver coming for the Iblis trigger. I think he might get more than he bargained for!  
I hope Chip's having a good time at the candy store!


	16. Chapter 16

"Trick or Treat!" Silver said as he held out a bag. "Nice costume their sonny." a random old guy said and gave silver some candy. "Thank you!" silver said. He walked back up to Blaze "Silver aren't you a little old for this?" Blaze asked. "23,24,25,26" Silver counted his candy when silver saw something in the trees no two things in the trees one looked like it was laughing it's head off. "Wow!" Silver said.

"HA HA HA HA HA wow I didn't know Silver goes tricker treating." Sonic laughed I walked away from him and followed Silver. "Silver where are you going?!" I heard that cat girl yell. "Don't worry Blaze I'll be back!" Silver said as he walked into the forest. I was right above him. Then of course CRACK! "Oh I'm sorry." I said as I ran off. "Woah Who or what was that? I need answers." He walked off.

"Where were you miss Lia?" Sonic asked in a cocky tone. "Oh I just accdentily fell on top of Silver." I said. "He he he I just seem to be laughing a lot gee!" He said as he wiped his nose. "I'm off." Sonic said. "Where to?" I asked. "To scare Silver." he said.

Poor Silver first Lia fell on him now Sonic's going to scare him (Geez I'm mean to some of the characters except Chip!)  
Chip is having fun at the candy store!


	17. Chapter 17

"Ouch!" Silver screamed as the silver hedgehog tripped over a root and landed in a batch of thorns. "Gee tonight is not my night. First that thing fell on top of me then this!" he said as he pulled out some bloody thorns out of his knees. "GRRRR" Silver shuddered as he heard a growl. "H-Hello? He asked quietly. "Hi Silver." a dark low beastly voice said. "Who are you show yourself!" Silver screamed. He heard the voice chuckle a beastly laugh. "What ever you want." The thing as as he stepped out of the bush it was hiding in. "AHHHHHH!" Silver screamed (not like a little girl though) "Sonic." I moaned as I popped right behind him and jumped in front of Silver. "Stop!" I growled. "Come on Lia." Sonic moaned. "Come on lets go." I said as I pulled his ear. "Ow ow ow ow!" Sonic said. "Sorry Silver that I fell on you Silver and this guy here is sorry for scaring you!" I said as I dragged Sonic. I finally let go he screamed I did too. We turned normal. "Sooonic!" a male voice called.

Who is the mystery person? Poor Silver too!  
I hope Chip is having the best time at the candy shop!


	18. Chapter 18

"Sonic!" A male voice yelled. "Knuckles?" Sonic asked. "Knuckles? Who's Knuckles?" I asked a bit confused. "Yo! Sonic how ya doin' buddy?" A red echidna hit Sonic on the shoulder. "Hey Knux?" Sonic greeted. "Who's that Sonic?" Knuckles said as he looked at me. "Oh, that's Lia." Sonic said. "Hey Lia." he greeted I just waved sheepishly. "Sonic I just remembered! The Chaos emerald!" I yelled. "See ya later Knuckles!" Sonic yelled as he took my hand and ran fast! "What Sonic what about the Chaos emeralds?" Knuckles yelled to no one. 'Chaos emeralds no wonder the master emerald is as bright as usual! I have find out what!' Knuckles thought to himself.

"Here we are Lia!" Sonic said as he let go of my hand. We walked inside. Their were 7 pillars on both the right and left there was a pedestal in the middle. "Woah." I said as I watch Sonic put the Chaos Emerald in the pedestal. A bunch of lights light up the room the chaos emerald floated their bright as can be! "2 down 5 more to go!" Sonic said happily.

Yes more chaos emeralds restored.  
Chip almost ate everything at the candy store!


	19. Chapter 19

"We should head back to Tails!" Sonic said. "Okay." I said as he took my hand and started running. We finally arrived. Sonic walked in inside Tails was on a desk writing something "Hey Tails!" Sonic greeted. "Oh! Hi Sonic!" Tails said as he turned around. "We restored another emerald! So where to next?" Sonic said. "Your next destination would be Holaska!" Tails said. "Let's go!" Sonic said. Sonic took my hand and walked behind Tails to the Tornado. Tails flew up to the cockpit and started the engine. Sonic jumped on the wing of the plane he pulled me up and made me sit in the seat. "Where are you going to sit Sonic?" I asked curiously. "I'm going to sit on the wing!" Sonic said. "Here we go!" Tails said. We flew up in the air. Knuckles was on a hill watching Sonic, Tails, and Lia take off into the air in the tornado. "Holaska huh?" Knuckles said to himself.

To Holaska! To restore the planet and our hero!  
Knuckles is heading to Holaska will they see Lia and Sonic as Werebeast?  
Chip had to move to another candy store!


	20. Chapter 20

"Isn't Sonic cold, Tails?" I asked. "I don't know he never complains." Tails said, Sonic just jumped of the wing of the tornado. "Sonic!" I yelled. Tails landed the tornado I jumped out and landed right beside Sonic. "See the sun." Sonic said calmly. The sun was beginning to set. I felt a bit dizzy. "Let's go." Sonic said. He took my hand and ran to the temple. The Sonic set the chaos emerald in the pedestal and the chaos emerald grew brighter and brighter. "3 down 4 more to go." Sonic said as he started to walk out of the temple. I looked at the inscriptions on the walls. "I've seen these markings before." I said to myself in awe.

Markings I wonder where she seen them at?  
Another Chaos emerald restored!  
Chip is half way done with the other candy store!


	21. Chapter 21

"I've seen these marking before." I said in awe. I placed my hand on the inscriptions they light up I screamed. "Lia!" Sonic and Tails both yelled. They came running in. They saw Lia lying there on the ground screaming in pain. "Lia, We... we will... protect you." the voices screamed in my head. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I screamed. "Lia?" Sonic asked. 'The people inside my head they're hurting me! They're trying to kill me!' I thought to myself. Blood trickled from my nose. "GRAAAAAHHHH!" I screamed. The voice finally stopped. 'Did I die' I thought to myself. "Lia!" Sonic screamed tears were in his eyes. "Now about the chaos emerald!" Knuckles bursted in. He saw Sonic with a motionless wolf in his arms with blood trickling down her body. "Woah! What happened to her?" Knuckles asked as he came towards Sonic and Tails. "She's still alive Sonic! But we have to get her to the shop quick!" Tails said. Tails and Knuckles saw a tear go down Sonic's cheek.

Wow! Poor Lia she unconscious and those voices!  
They're no more candy stores but Chip went to the Ice Cream Stands instead!


	22. Chapter 22

"Hurry let's get to the tornado!" Tails said. Sonic and knuckles both went in the tornado Knuckles sat on the wing while sonic had Lia on his lap. "We... We will... Protect you." I heard whispers in my head. "Sonic what happened to her?" Knuckles asked. "I don't know Knuckles." Sonic whispered. Tails landed the tornado Sonic jumped out and went to Tails' shop. "I'll get the bandages!" Tails said. "I get the blankets!" Knuckles said. Sonic started cleaning my body up form the blood. Tails Put bandages everywhere. Knuckles covered me up. "Where am I am I dead?" I asked. "Lia!" Sonic yelled. "Sonic?" I asked "What happened to you Lia?" Sonic asked. "Well those inscriptions I've seen them before I just can't remember! I put my hand on the inscriptions and then ... their were voices screaming in my head. The voices screamed "We will protect you." but they didn't they were trying to kill me." I said horrified. "It's alright Lia." Sonic came over to sit next to me and rub my back.

Poor Lia Those voices are just scary!  
Chip is on his 10th chocolate sundae supreme


	23. Chapter 23

"It's alright Lia." Sonic said as he rubbed my back. "Were to next Tails?" Sonic asked. "We should head to Shamar!" Tails said. "I'm coming AH!" I yelled in pain I looked at my leg it's all bruised and bloody. "Lia you should stay here!" Sonic said. "No I can't!" I said. "you should rest up for a day and you can continue your journey!" Sonic said. "Alright." I said as I sat back down. Sonic and Tails walked out the door. Knuckles had to stay so I wouldn't wander off. "So Where ya from Lia?" Knuckles asked. "Uh I don't really know." I said as I was trying to find a escape route. "SNORE!" Knuckles was asleep already wow! "Well time for my escape." I muttered under my breath as I walked out of the shop. "Here we go!" I heard Tails as they started to fly of. I ran as fast as I could I grab the wing I just hung there waiting for them to get to Shamar!

Lia is a bad wolfy sneaking off like that.  
Chip had to move to another ice cream stand! All the fun food stores are going to be closed down by the dreaded Chipinater! DUN DUUNNN DUNNNNNN!


	24. Chapter 24

"Sonic do you think Lia sneaked out of the shop?" Tails asked Sonic. "Nope, I got Knuckles for that!" Sonic answered. I hung on the wing of the plane "Wow that must be Shamar." I said to myself quietly so Sonic and Tails couldn't hear me. The Tornado started to get lower and lower to the ground. And then finally landed. Sonic popped out then saw me hanging on the wing of the plane. "LIA!?" Sonic was in shock. I let go of the wing then went in front of Sonic and waved my hand in front of his face. "Shamar to Sonic! Shamar to Sonic! Come in Sonic!"I acted like I was talking into a walkie talkie. Tails finally got out of the tornado. "Lia what are you doing here?" Tails asked. Sonic started to blink from his trance. "Wasn't Knuckles supposed to be watching you?" Sonic asked. "Well he fell asleep and them hung on for dear life on that wing over there." I said.  
"Do you feel better." Tails asked. "Yup! Let's get going!" I said. Tails and Sonic walked in front of me. 'Ouch. Ouch. Ouch.' I thought with each step.

Lia, Lia, Lia bad wolfy! :waves newspaper in front of face:  
PROTECT YOUR SWEETS THE CHIPINATER MIGHT COME TO YOUR HOUSE!


	25. Chapter 25

"Here we are!"Tails said. "Lia, are you all right?" Sonic asked. "Yeah." I said a bit tired. We all went in, Tails flew up to the pedestal and placed the chaos emerald in it. Then lights came up and then the light took on a shape a shape of a wolf not a mobian wolf though the human world wolf. It growled and leaped right through me. It knocked the wind out of me. I staggered backwards trying to catch my breath. Sonic and Tails didn't even notice. "4 down 3 to go!" Sonic said. I finally caught my breath I was horrified! I ran out to the tornado, Sonic and Tails came out and saw me clutching my chest. "Lia are you alright?" Sonic asked. "Y... yes." I said with a horrified expression on my face.  
Back to Knuckles!

Knuckles woke up in a daze. "Where am I?" He asked himself. "Lia? Are you there?" Knuckles looked up and rubbed his eyes to see Lia was not there. "I was never a very good baby sitter." Knuckles told himself "Oh well!" Knuckles went instantly back to sleep.

What was that Wolf doing there? Another mystery maybe!  
THE CHIPINATER AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!


	26. Chapter 26

"Sonic, can I sit on the wing this time?" I asked. "If you want to Lia." Sonic told me. I went up to the wing and held for dear life. Tails started the engine then we were off in the sky soaring above the clouds. It was almost dark. "Oh my Gosh I almost forgot! Knuckles hasn't seen me like a werewolf I don't think he has seen sonic either. Sonic looked out the window to his love with an expression like she has just seen a ghost. The Tornado started getting lower and lower to the ground till it skidded to a stop. Sonic jumped out and Tails flew out behind him. I jumped off the wing and grabbed my forehead. Flashes of visions and pictures flashed across my mind I saw what happened to Sonic at the space armada. I saw that Wolf made of light it started talking to me it said "Find me fore I can change shape you will find me as a Mobian hedgehog." said the wolf of light. It showed a magenta Hedgehog standing there it was a female. I studied her body so I knew who to look for. I gasped as the vision was done. "Sonic where are we going next?" I asked him. "Adbat." sonic said. Sonic and Tails started to head to the shop to have a word with Knuckles. "KNUCKLES!" Sonic yelled. "Huh what I'm up." knuckles stuttered. "How could you fall asleep for that long it's been a day and half!" Sonic said. "Sorry Sonic I'm not good with baby sitting!" knuckles yelled. "See you Sonic!" I said as I walked out. I knew he didn't notice because he was o engrossed with arguing. "Time to find that 'Mobian Hedgehog'. I said with a sneer.

Naughty naughty going off into the unknown. That wolf who is that wolf (IDK)  
WATCH OUT FOR THE CHIPENATER! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!


	27. Chapter 27

"Lia! Wait!" Tails yelled. "Do'h I forgot about Tails!" I hit myself on the forehead. "Hey Tails." I said. "Where are you going?" He asked. "Um nowhere." I said. "Your a horrible liar Lia." Tails said with a straight face. "Okay you promise not to tell anyone." I said. He nodded his head up and down. "Okay 'm going to Adbat!" I said. "Well were going there anyway." Tails said a bit confused. "Oh gosh I forgot well we should be heading?" I asked. "Sonic has the emerald." Tails told me. "Nope I got it." I said as I pulled out a non glowing emerald form my pocket of my jeans. "Wow your good." Tails admitted. "Thank you." I said as I sat in one of the seats in the tornado. "Here we go Tails!" Tails said as we lifted into the air.

Leaving without Sonic bad Wolfly!  
THE CHIPENATER MIGHT COME TO YOU!


End file.
